Przydzielając Freda
by Akolitka
Summary: Czyli dlaczego Tiara zawsze wzdryga się na myśl o kolejnych Weasleyach w Hogwarcie. Tłumaczenie fika autorstwa Morrighan.


- Weasley, Frederick.

Niski chłopiec miał rude włosy, piegi i ujmująco figlarny uśmiech, a Tiara obserwowała go z zainteresowaniem, kiedy się do niej zbliżył. Ceremonia Przydziału dobiegała już do końca - zostało tylko dwóch uczniów - i Tiara zdała sobie sprawę, że ma nadzieję na to, że to nie potrwa długo. Właśnie przydzieliła "Warrington, Clive"' do Slytherinu z niemal nieprzyzwoitym pośpiechem, a już musiała się przygotować na kolejnego ucznia.

Chłopiec dotarł do stołka podniósł ją do góry i zanim usiadł założył staranie Tiarę pod niebezpiecznie niskim kątem.

Tiara chrząknęła wymownie. Musiała być dobrze założona by mogła odpowiednio działać. Jak mogłaby przydzielić kogokolwiek, skoro jedyną rzeczą, jaką mogła obecnie widzieć było jedno niezbyt czyste ucho? Chłopiec był zbyt zajęty szczerzeniem się do ludzi dookoła niego by zwrócić na to uwagę.

_Hm. _

_Słucham?_

_Musisz dobrze mnie założyć albo nie będę w stanie cię przydzielić. _

_Och. Dobrze. _Chłopak przesunął lekko głowę, tak aby Tiara zakryła jego oczy i uszy.

_Teraz już lepiej. W końcu widzę, co robię._ Koncentruje się przez chwilę, przygotowując się do wydania werdyktu. _No proszę! Naprawdę jesteś Weasleyem, prawda? Będziesz łatwy._

_Będę? _Powiedział z cieniem zawodu w głosie. _Kolejny Gryfon w rodzinie? Co za wstyd!_

_Mmm... tak. _Tiara skorzystała z chwili milczenia by ocenić chłopca, który miał ją na głowie. _Odważny i zdecydowany, zdecydowanie ryzykant, lojalny i niesamowicie honorowy, choć pewnie wolałby zginąć niż przyznać to publicznie. No cóż, na pewno jest w tobie wiele Gryfońskich cech. Zobaczmy..._

_Och, daj spokój! Dlaczego nie zrobisz ten jeden raz czegoś niespodziewanego. Co powiesz na Hufflepuff - dom dla kujonów. To ja - ostrożny, niezawodny i pracowity. No może i jednak nie. I z pewnością nie Ravenclaw - to zrujnowałoby moją reputację. _Tiara podniosła krzyk protestu, ale chłopak ją zignorował. _Fred Weasley naukowcem! Nie przeżyłbym tego! Tylko jeden dom pominąłem - Slytherin oczywiście. Żaden Weasley nie był w Slytherinie. Założę się, że byłbym wspaniałym Ślizgonem, wiesz? Jestem przebiegły, bezwzględny i podstępny - naturalnie byłbym._

_Jesteś bliższy bycia Ślizgonem niż ci się wydaje. Wierz mi - ten dom nie będzie dla ciebie odpowiedni_. Powiedziała z dezaprobatą Tiara. Zdawała sobie sprawę, że traci inicjatywę. Zwykle "przydzielani" byli pod takim wrażeniem, że jej nie przerywali. Ten musiał być inny.

_Tak, będzie. Możesz zobaczyć jak bardzo jestem zły. Mogę być też całkiem podstępny. No, dalej - przydziel mnie do Slytherinu. Wyzywam cię. Podwójnie._

_Będziesz w końcu cicho? Próbuję cię przydzielić. To nie tak miało być._

_Och, daj spokój! Zrób coś niespodziewanego, choć raz w życiu - spodoba ci się to._

_Słuchaj, to nie jest zabawa. Próbuję podjąć decyzję, która wpłynie na resztę twojego życia. Mam na myśli całe twoje późniejsze życie_. Westchnęła Tiara. Zaczynała czuć, że wyraźnie źle trafiła. _Nie chcesz chyba, żebym podejmowała tą decyzję przez całą noc._

_Wiesz, że to świetny pomysł? Jaki jest twój rekord w najdłuższym przydzielaniu jednego ucznia? Założę się, że zdołam go pobić_

_Teraz spójrz tutaj._

_Aha - skoro już tutaj jestem - musisz znaleźć sobie nowego autora tekstów. Mam na myśli to niewyszukane łączenie "Gryffndor" z "mężny dom". Z kolei o Ślizgonach nie śpiewasz zbyt wiele - nawet ja mógłbym zrobić to lepiej "Gryfoni są nierozważni, a Puchoni niedorośnięci, Krukoni śmiertelnie poważni, a Ślizgoni zdrowo walnięci". No dobra, zgadzam się - to niezbyt dobre, ale jest bardziej prawdziwe niż ta cała gadka o odwadze i lojalności... _

Przez krótką chwilę Tiara rozważała samozapłon. _Słuchaj, dzieciaku, robię to od ponad tysiąca lat. Spróbuj wymyślać coś nowego, co rok._

_Chłopiec zmienił bez wahania ton. Wow! Naprawdę to napisałaś? Genialne! Szczególnie kawałek o "mężnym domu". _Jego ton był szyderczy, ale Tiara mogła wyczuć coś na kształt winy w jego głosie. _Dzieciaku? Naprawdę? Więc jak powinienem cię nazywać? Przydziałoczapką? _

Jeśli Tiara miałaby zęby, to teraz by nimi zgrzytnęła. _Po moim trupie. Teraz patrz, naprawdę cię teraz przydzielę..._

_Dobra, dobra. Przepraszam. Więc co zrobimy z czasem, który nam pozostał do złamania rekordu? Słyszałeś ten dowcip o trolu, wiedźmie i krasnoludzie?_

Tiara czuła desperackie pragnienie przydzielenia go. Czuła się teraz wyraźnie nieswojo. Czas na drastyczne środki - środki, których jej stary właściciel, Godryk Gryffindor na pewno by nie pochwalił. _Dobrze, przekonałeś mnie. Jesteś zdecydowanie wystarczająco paskudny, aby być w SLYTH..._

_Zaraz. Poczekaj. Nie o to mi chodziło._ Wykrztusił wstrząśnięty chłopiec. Wyraźnie nie spodziewał się, że Tiara przystanie na jego propozycję. _Nie mogę! To znaczy, mama by mnie zabiła. Zdecydowanie by mnie załatwiła._

Tiara uśmiechnęła się w duchu. Tu cię mam. _Przecież chcesz być w Slytherinie. _

_Zmieniłem zdanie. Pośpiesz się i przydziel mnie._ Czekał na głos Tiary, a kiedy nadal milczała powiedział po namyśle:_ A jeśli przydzielisz mnie do Slytherinu to wrócę. Z nożyczkami. _

Tiara zaśmiała się cicho. Przez chwilę czuła pokusę, by nie przejmować się chłopakiem i przydzielić go do Slytherinu, ale zdecydowała z żalem, że byłoby to okrutne. _W porządku, dzieciaku. Zaczynam mieć wątpliwości czy tu pasuję, ale było warto... GRYFFINDOR! _

Chłopiec zdjął kapelusz i uśmiechając się od ucha do ucha ruszył w stronę stołu Gryffindoru. Zatrzymał się przed stołem Slytherinu i wystawił język jednocześnie przewracając oczami przed zajęciem swojego miejsca wśród Gryfonów.

Tiara wydała szczere westchnienie ulgi. Abstrahując od ciągłego gadania, dzieciak miał umysł tak nieprzewidywalny i żywy jak fajerwerk na imprezie dla podpalaczy. Skrzywiła się boleśnie: czuła nadchodzący ból głowy. Pozostał jeszcze jeden uczeń do przydzielenia i to było wszystko do następnego roku. Teraz może być już tylko lepiej...

Stojąc na końcu sali, obok ostatniego ucznia, profesor McGonagall spojrzała na listę. "Weasley, George" powiedziała i Tiara przyglądała się nieufnie swojemu ostatniemu przydzielanemu jak ten zbliża się do niej.

Te rude włosy i piegi, ten sam złośliwy uśmiech. Identyczny.

Tiara zaczęła cichutko skomleć.


End file.
